


[Edit] Pining

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Manip, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 2 Path 1: Pining





	[Edit] Pining

  



End file.
